Terra and Eruptor Vs Master Xehanort
This is how Terra and Eruptor fight Master Xehanort in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep (Eruptor and Terra steps into the Seat of War and sees marks of destruction in the earth around him, an entire mountain carved by some misguided energy blast. They summons their Keyblade) Terra: What I do, I do for friendship. Eruptor: The things I do for my friends. (They walks through Twister Trench and finds themselves in a large Fissure.) (Terra and Eruptor walks through the two gigantic rock walls, the dirt flying along the floor in the breeze. Once in open space, they sees a vast field strewn with keyblades. They stick in the ground, pointing downward, lifeless and unending. Terra and Eruptor finds a barren crossroads between and sees Aqua and her friends walking toward them, their eyes piercing) Aqua: I was told...the Master was struck down. Jet-Vac: And Eon, he has been struck down too? Eruptor (looking away): Yes...that's right. We were stupid and helped Xehanort do it. (Aqua and her friends gasps, wide-eyed) Stealth Elf: Oh my.. Terra: The Master--he tried to hurt Ven and Spyro. We only fought because we wanted to protect them. (Aqua and her friends sighs) Terra: But we were tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up--all so he could awaken the darkness inside us. You were right, Aqua--and so was the Master. We did need to be watched. We went astray--but no more. Aqua: What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you--making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me--how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra? Stealth Elf: Even Master Eon's honor? (They see Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz approaching) Ventus: Xehanort wants me, Spyro, Dark Spyro and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it. Aqua: X-blade? Jet-Vac: What's that? Spyro: we still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it. Terra: Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you. Eruptor: Even you, Spyro. (Terra, Aqua and their friends move closer to them. He and Spyro looks down) Spyro: I knows, but... Ventus: Me and Spyro may have to fight Vanitas and Dark Spyro after all. If we do, guys...We want you to-- Terra: The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way. Eruptor: Same as us, Spyro. (He places a hand on Ven's shoulder. Aqua bends down and touches his cheek, so does Spyro's friends. Ven and Spteo removes their hands) Ventus (sadly): I'm asking you, as a friend... Spyro: Just put us out of our misery. (They gasp and Aqua places her hands on her heart. The wind picks up, blowing dirt and debris into the air. They turn and see Master Xehanort walking down the road toward them. There is a flash and Vanitas and Dark Spyro appears beside him. They stop a few yards away) Master Xehanort: Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power-- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me... (He points at Ventus and Spyro) Master Xehanort: X-blade! (Terra, Aqua, and Ventus and their friends engage their armor. Ven and Spyro moves, but Terra and Eruptor, holds him back and rushes toward Xehanort. Xehanort plants his foot on the ground and raises his arm. A giant wall of rock surges forth from the ground underneath Terra and Eruptor, who stumbles forward. They looks up to see another wall of rock burst through, carrying Master Xehanort, Dark Spyro and Vanitas upward. Terra and Eruptor dodges another rock wall sent by Xehanort, and looks up at him gasping. Xehanort laughs, holding his arm out, and a great wind bursts from the earth sending Keyblades flying. Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf looks up to see the snake of blades rushing toward her) Aqua: Ven! Jet-Vac: Spyro! (Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps onto it as part of the snake moves toward Ven and Spyro. They jumps over it, but trips. The whirling blades fly upward and knock Terra and Eruptor off one of the walls. Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac looks up sharply, watching them fall. Their eyes move to the ground, which shakes as the whirlwind of blades shoots out through the earth, attacking them and lifting them into the air. They falls to the ground, their Keyblade fallen beside them. Ven and Spyro runs over to them) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Guys! (Aqua and Stealth Elf grabs their Keyblade and uses it for balance as they gets up. They points it outward behind it) Aqua: Terra! Stealth Elf: Eruptor! (They shoots a beam from her Keyblade that flies past the snake of blades and covers Terra and Eruptor in a barrier, which stops the snake. The barrier bursts and Xehanort laughs to himself. Ven and Spyro gasps, Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac breathing heavily. Ven and Spyro runs forward as Terra and Eruptor falls to the ground in front of Master Xehanort. The old man holds out his Keyblade as Ven and Spyro attacks from behind. Xehanort teleports away and grabs Ventus and Spyro from behind, holding them by their helmet. Ven and Spyro swings wildly, trying to loosen their grip) Terra: Ven! Eruptor: Spyro! (Ven's and Spyro's helmet starts to crack from the pressure. Terra and Eruptor stands to run at Xehanort again, but the whirling Keyblade return and knock him away. Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps to Xehanort's side as Terra and Eruptor falls down the mountain, the countless blades pummeling them. Aqua and her friend stands and looks up, seeing Xehanort's hold on Ven and Spyro) Aqua (gasping): Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Xehanort covers thsm in dark flames, and Ven and Spyro ceases to move. Their body erupts in ice, completely frozen, and Xehanort drops hit them to the ground below. Unable to move, they hits several edge of the rock cafe, knocking off their helmets until Aqua and her friends catch them before they hit the ground. They moves out from under them and gaze into their eyes, breathing heavily.) Aqua: Ven, are you okay? Stealth Elf: Spyro, you're gonna be fine. (Their eyes gaze back at thdm, but it's all they can do. Master Xehanort's Keyblade vanishes and a large blue orb giving off electric purple fire appears in his hand. He holds it up and it shoots into the sky. A great wind picks up and pushes the clouds aside. A blue light streams out from between the parting clouds. Aqua and her friend looks up, disbelief on their face, as they watches a large blue heart-shaped moon appear in the heavens. They gasps and Master Xehanort smirks darkly. Down below, a mouse appears and Terra and Eruptor picks themselves up. They takes off their helmet, anger coursing through them. They glows brightly and summons their glider, riding it to the top of the mountain. Theu jumps down and dispels their armor and stares at Master Xehanort with their eyes) Master Xehanort: Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make-- over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra and Eruptor! Terra: My friend Ven-- Eruptor: And my friend Spyro. (Xehanort gives a wide-eyed smile as Terra and Eruptor summons their Keyblade) Terra: You tell me, Xehanort--what did you do to him? Eruptor: What have you done to them? Master Xehanort: Why, I did them a favor and freed the darkness inside them. Alas, poor Ventus and Spyro never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials. Terra & Eruptor (angrily): Xehanort! (Terra and Eruptor runs at Xehanort, who blocks with his Keyblade) Xehanort (to Vanitas and Dark Spyro): Go take what Ventus and Spyro owes you. And take Aqua and her friend's life. (Terra and Eruptor looks over at Vanitas and Dark Spyro, who nods as Terra and Eruptor knocks Xehanort back, turning to run after the boy and dragon. Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps down the mountain. Before Terra and Eruptor reaches the edge, Xehanort teleports before them. Terra and Eruptor, stunned, jumps back) Master Xehanort: You see how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you! Terra (furiously): You will pay, Xehanort! Was my Master--no, my father, Eraqus not enough for you? Eruptor (furiously): You are going to pay for what you did to Master Eon, Xehanort. (Darkness pours out of Terra and Eruptor) Terra & Eruptor: Leave my friends alone! Master Xehanort: Yes, boy, that's it! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger! (They feels energy coursing through them, the darkness growing deeper. They lets out a great scream and darkness explodes out of their body. They fights Xehanort) (Xehanort kneels to the ground, plunging his Keyblade into the grey earth for balance. He holds on to it, his breath heavy and wheezing. Terra and Eruptor looks up to see an explosion and the ground shakes. Xehanort looks up and smiles) Xehanort (pointing): There, you see? (Terra and Eruptor hesitates, believing it to be a trick, but Xehanort remains constant. They turns around to witness a great pillar of light) Xehanort (standing): The Chi-blade has been forged! Terra: Ven! Eruptor: Spyro! Master Xehanort: And now, Terra, it is time for the final union! (He turns his Keyblade and holds it by the blade, thrusting it slowly into his chest. A beam of light shoots out and Terra whirls around) Terra: What? Master Xehanort: At last, our moment is here. (He opens his arms and a circle of light eminates from his pierced chest. His Keyblade fades and an orb, shimmering with light, floats out of his body) Master Xehanort: Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one! (Xehanort's body glows. Terra gasps and stands frozen, backing away slightly as the heart floats over Xehanort, who raises his arms toward it) Master Xehanort: I swore I would survive...and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now, Eruptor! You'll be gone to Darkness! He use his power and aim to Eruptor and then he's fading away into Light Terra: Eruptor!!! Masrer Xehanort: And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me! (He lowers his arms, pointing at Terra, and the heart flies toward Terra. Terra touches his spaulder to engage his armor and there is a flash of light. The light escapes and Terra stands with his armor encased in a veil of darkness, groaning in pain. Xehanort closes his eyes and fades into points of light that scatter. Terra's armor shatters and he drops his Keyblade. His hair turns to silver, his voice deep. Kingdom Hearts shines blue in the sky above him) Xehanort: This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it--it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. (He opens his yellow eyes and smiles. Xehanort summons his Keyblade and walks forward in Terra's body, leaving the discarded armor to rest in pieces. Chains of gold cover the world and Xehanort stops) Xehanort: What? (He turns to see the armor, fully gathered, kneeling with its hands on the Keyblade. It waits silently) Xehanort: Your body submits, your heart succumbs--so why does your mind resist? After a battle of destiny, Xehanort is knockedunconscious. The armor plunges his Keyblade into the ground and kneels once again. An enormous burst of energy surges toward them, splitting earth and atom alike. Glowing with the most intense burst of light, it covers Terra and Eruptor's body and the armored sentiment. Terra has a flash of Ven and Aqua even Eruptor has flash of his friend's before everything is engulfed in white light. The clouds around Kingdom Hearts swirl as the atmosphere fizzles with energy, the armor kneeling, lone on the mountainside. The clouds bend inward and hide Kingdom Hearts again from the world. And still, the armor stands...) Terra: Aqua, Ven... One day I will set this right. Eruptor: Spyro... Jet-Vac... Stealth Elf... Pop Fizz... Someday I will stop Xehanort. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan